1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote control method and system of a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of technology in the field of electronic systems, mobile devices have provided a variety of functions such as a voice call, text message transmission/reception, image capture, audio file playback, digital broadcast service, E-mail service, instant messenger, packet data communication, and the like. In addition, mobile devices can also store additional information, such as phone numbers, a schedule, photographs, an accredited certificate, and the like.
As such, while mobile devices have many advantages because they provide a variety of functions, such functions may inconvenience the mobile device users. For example, if a user lost his/her mobile device in which user data is stored, he/she may be inconvenienced. That is, if the person who found the mobile device uses it maliciously, such as disclosing the mobile device owner's personal information or using charged services, the mobile device loser may experience serious problems as a result. On the other hand, if a user cannot temporarily use his/her mobile device, for example, leaving home without carrying the mobile device, he/she cannot use information stored in the mobile device and thus can feel inconvenienced.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system for remotely controlling a mobile device.